


The Stars

by locked_prism



Series: TS Writing Games [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Logan was always fascinated with soulmates and he loved his soulmark.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TS Writing Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda short, I intended it to be longer but oh well

Logan was always fascinated with soulmates and he loved his soulmark. His soulmark was space themed. He could make out a few constellations in it. He would wonder how soulmates came to be and the possible science behind them. 

When he went to college he majored in astronomy and soulmates. He got a roommate who is also majoring in astronomy. His name was Virgil. 

Virgil seems a little closed off and Logan gives him his space. Logan isn’t too interested in starting something but eventually they start to get closer. 

At one point the topic of soulmates comes up and Logan started talking about how interesting they are to him. 

Virgil offered some points. Virgil wasn’t too into soulmates but doesn’t dislike them. He would love to meet his, he always wanted someone to be close to. He never had someone like that and knowing that someone is out there who will love him no matter what, someone who is destined to be with him is comforting. “Yeah, my soulmark is actually what got me into astronomy,” Virgil states. 

“How so?” Logan questions. 

Virgil pulls up his sleeve and shows him his mark. Logan just stares at it for second when Virgil gives him a look Logan pulls up his sleeve and shows him his as well. Virgil gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
